This invention relates to a supplementary lamp device for motorcycles, and more particularly to improvements in the structure of a mount for a supplementary light device of this kind.
It is known that motorcycles are generally equipped with light devices such as a main or head lamp, a tail lamp, and like lighting means, and that some motorcycles are also equipped with a supplementary light device on either side of the body of the motorcycle in addition to the head lamp, for illuminating sides or curbs of the street.
According to the conventional construction, however, it is the practice that such an additional lighting device as a supplementary light device is designed to be mounted on the motorcycle's frame structure by way of support members such as a pipe stay, which would generally increase the number of parts involved for the support of such supplementary light device, thus resulting in inconveniences in the installation of the lighting device, and thus consuming additional time and labors, and which would inevitably bring an increase more or less in the production cost.